One more Night
by XAXRX
Summary: Amu and Ikuto meet again. What happens when he is taken over by Death Rebel? What is Amu's final wish? Amuto semi-fluff. One Shot Song Fic.


_**One More Night**_

**Amuto**

_one-shot/ song-fic_

_You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart _

"Ikuto," Amu whispered, dropping to her knees. She knew what she had coming. The Heart rod that she held in her hand, was now dropped to the floor, rolling away. "What have you become..." She stared up at the figure in front of her. She refused to believe that it was Ikuto. But it was Death Rebel. A character, a pawn, made from Easter.

Tears brimmed her eyes as the figure just stared at her. No emotion, no sign of remembrance or mercy. "Ikuto," She whispered again. Her hands balled into fists. She looked down and saw tears falling to the ground. Her eyes shut tight as she shot her head back up. "Do you know who I am!"

Unknown to Amu, but he did remember who she was. He wanted to call out and saw that it was not him. But she wouldn't know that.

_now I'm through  
and June feels like November  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart _

"Ikuto! Answer me! I know your in there!" Amu said, standing up. "Please just answer. I want to hear your voice again." She just stood there, waiting for a response that she knew, she wasn't going to get. She would never hear the same Ikuto, she would never hear his violin play again. HE was Death Rebel. Not the Ikuto she knew.

"I guess I'm never going to see you again," Amu said, trying to smile faintly.

_one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight _

Amu walked up to Ikuto, not caring weather he tried, or succeeded, to kill her or not. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Ikuto, why did they do this to you." Amu said softly. "I just want to let you know. I love you." The figure froze. This is when she knew for a fact. Ikuto was still in there. And he heard her. "I wish I could have one more night with you." Amu said trying to pull herself away. She looked up in black eyes. "I guess I can never get my wish." She walked over and picked up the heart Rob, knowing that soon, Death Rebel will take over once again.

_so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight _

She wiped the tears from her face and took stance. "When ever your ready, Ikuto." She whispered looking down. Amu turned to see the director walk in. Her eyes widened as she saw the Violin tuner. It was glowing a dark shade of purple. So that's whats controlling Ikuto...

"Fight." She saw him whisper.

_one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight _

"No!" Amu shouted as she dodged out of the way from The scythe.

She rolled over on her back and just lay there. She saw Death Rebel approach her again, scythe held high. Amu just smiled.

_why can't true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away _

She rolled over again, just as he swung it down. She used her rod as she stood up to knock the director off his feet, then he dropped the tuner. He grabbed it and ran. She was out of breath and needed to stop sometime.

_cause i will keep the spare together  
i wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday_

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight 

She didn't know how to break it exactly, so she tried negative heart. No luck. She turned to see that it had affected Death Rebel though. He was just standing there. The scythe had fallen out of his hand, and turned into the violin she remembered.

She grimaced, she knew there wasn't much time. She transformed with Suu and used Remake Honey. To her surprise. It had worked.

The tuner was now a dingy shade of gray. No longer had the dark purple aura surrounding it. She turned to see that Death Rebel was gone. And had been replaced by the one she knew. Ikuto.

She ran to him and pulled him into another hug, as they both fell back down to there knees.

"Ikuto!" Amu said between sobs.

"Thank you. Amu"

Amu sniffled and looked up at him. He was smiling. Not the smirk she knew, but smiling.

"I love you Ikuto."

"I love you to Amu."

"Is this over?"

"Yes. It's over."

"Finally."

"You got your wish, my princess."

_**A/N: I wasn't really proud with this. That's why I never posted it before. But it's not completely terrible is it? I hope not... But still I like Amuto fluff! Please review and tell me if it's any good. If you don't my self esteem will lower! **_


End file.
